It started with Archery
by TheAustrianZebra
Summary: Clint decides to teach archery out of boredom and meets the worst archer on earth. Or How Percy Jackson got slightly better at archery.
1. So, am I hired?

Clint was bored. Everyone he knew was doing something. Steve was running, or more like sprinting at the speed of light in Clint's opinion, Natasha was off on a solo mission doing god knows what, but probably being totally badass, Tony and Bruce hadn't come out of their lab for three days straight and the archer was terrified to think what those two were up to and their alien team member was off to Asgard. So to sum it up, Clint was bored. "Jarvis, show me things that I can do related to archery". Yes, Clint knew he was being predictable, but so were all the others and he wasn't about to start a new hobby. The last time he'd done that, the kitchen exploded and Tony would have chewed his ear off had he not turned off his hearing aids. So, as he scrolled through the holographic list of archery related things, Clint contemplated each of them, before moving on. Archery competition? Been there, done that. Taking archery lessons? Yeah, right. Teaching archery? That actually sounds interesting. So, without further ado, he filled out his application and sent it in.

It was about 20 minutes later that Clint got a reply. "Nice try", it read, "trying to make us think you're Hawkeye. Good luck with that one!". A slightly cocky smirk graced Clint's lips. "I can be there in 10 minutes, and I can prove that I'm Hawkeye.". Without even waiting for a reply, Clint put on his civilian clothes, complete with a baseball cap and sunglasses, and took off to the archery range. That idiot wouldn't know what hit him when he walked in.

When he walked into the range confidently ten minutes later, it was safe to say that the front desk guy got his mind blown. "I- It's really you! Oh my gosh, I insulted Hawkeye, Mary will kill me for that, oh my gosh can I get your autograph so that my sister doesn't kill me for insulting you? Which I am completely and terribly sorry for, by the way. Oh my gosh I'm freaking out, aren't I? But Hawkeye is here! Okay, I will shut up now." And with that, the guy clapped his hand over his mouth, still staring wide-eyed at Clint, who was once again wearing a smirk that could only be compared to the likes of Loki's, although you'd have an arrow in your eye before completing that sentence. He quickly signed a small card that all the Avengers kept on them for such exact situations and handed it over. "To Mary from Hawkeye, xoxo". Okay so maybe he was slightly very gay and loved the phrase xoxo. Maybe. "So, am I hired?"

* * *

**Sooo, I really always wanted a Clint X Percy fanfic because I think it'd be so cute if Clint had to teach Percy how to shoot a bow (which we all know is impossible), and then get exasperated but not give up or something like that and since I've never seen such a fanfic I decided to write it myself. This fiction will be more Avenger-centric, as I don't know enough about Percy Jackson to make it realistically Percy Jackson-centric.****Anyways, thank you for reading,****Zebra**


	2. So who might you be?

Percy was pouting in his cabin. He had wanted one last chance at archery and after Will very, very reluctantly gave him that chance, he promptly blew up the range. It wasn't his fault, honestly, how could it be his fault that the Stolls decided to make exploding arrows and that out of all the people, he was going to get them? But of course Will was super mad and had blatantly refused any apologies and pleas for another chance. Stolls. So, when Annabeth proposed he try archery in the mortal world, he stopped pouting and got really excited. After all, there were no Stoll arrows in the mortal world. He quickly got the directions to the nearest range and just vapour travelled to around the corner from said range, when he walked in on a strange scene. The guy behind the desk had his hand on his mouth and was staring wide-eyed at some guy Percy could only see the backside of. And a nice backside at that, oh yes. 'Styx, I hate ADHD sometimes' "So, am I hired?" Percy watched confused as the guy with his hand on his mouth only nodded and decided to name him handguy. Handguy seemed somehow relieved when he noticed Percy, quickly removing his hand and stuttering out a "Can I help you?" before blushing and looking away. "Uh, I'd like to sign up for lessons please." His mom had taught him manners, thank you very much. With a squeaked out reply that Percy could only interpret as some sort of positive response, handguy turned to the computer and Percy turned to the guy with the nice arse. Surprisingly, the man was already watching him expectantly, as if waiting for some reaction. The only thing Percy did was letting his eyes slowly wander up and down the man's body. He was a flaming homosexual, after all, he had a reputation to uphold. "So who might you be?"

* * *

**So, uh, small warning, Percy's gonna be slightly OOC, since, as I said before, I'm not familiar enough with Percy Jackson to write him completely authentic, and of course, canon Percy isn't gay, so that changes a bit of his personality too, I think.****Anyways, thanks for reading,****Zebra**


End file.
